


Heated Honey

by CJaneway



Series: McHanzo One-shot Kink Stories [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Collars, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fucking Machines, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Hanzo is a good master, Harness, I feel NO shame, Jesse wants to be called Josie, Josie is a good puppy, Josie wants to be bred by her owner, Kink Negotiation, Latex, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Jesse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sloppy, Sloppy Seconds, baby powder, does coming in after a fucking machine count?, sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: “I wanna be a bitch in heat.” Jesse explained, poorly. It was more of a summation of things, really.“Not a far stretch.” Hanzo said with a twinkle in his eye and an upturned mouth.“Haha, you’re a funny one, ain’tcha.” Jesse replied in a sarcastic tone, but the smile playing about his lips showed that he had taken the comment as intended. “But seriously. I wanna be a real bitch. Like,” he paused for a second, as if his brain needed to catch up with his mouth “I wanna have my cock bound and wear my latex suit, the one with access to my ass” was what came out on the first breath. “I want m’ paws ‘nd ears too, o’ course, with a clip-on tail.” Was what came tumbling out right after.AKAWhere Jesse is still male, but he likes being called Josie and a good girl when he's Hanzo's puppy.





	Heated Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So this one shot ran away with me. Completely. It started out with a fucking machine, then came the pet play, then came the bitch in heat trope and well... here we are.
> 
> NOW: Jesse is a man, and that's why I'm referring to him as a man in the descriptions, but Jesse, AS MAN, wants his lover, Hanzo, to call him a good girl and use the nickname Josie when he's being a puppy, just to clarify. I'm not misgendering him or anything like that. I hope that came across clearly. 
> 
> ALSO: I included the entire talk about the scene as well as the preparation because I am sick to death of reading about under negotiated kinks and people just falling into a BDSM relationship willy nilly. If the pre-talk and the preparation isn't your thing, well, tough, because it is my thing and I like open, and honest BDSM relationships where everything is discussed, or where, if unforeseen circumstances arrive, they are accounted for and the consent is assured. 
> 
> NOW WE MAY SHARE IN THE SIN.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jesse and Hanzo were curled up in bed. They had both gotten home the day before, Jesse in the afternoon, Hanzo in the evening, from two separate grab-and-go missions. Jesse had gotten out of the wringer first, so he had done his boyfriendly duties, as he jokingly referred to them, and fixed the two of them a hot evening meal, ready for when Hanzo stumbled out of Jacks office. Their lack of energy lent itself to a good long cuddle session and a quick mutual hand job before they curled up and promptly fell asleep, as the missions had tired them physically, while the verbal report Jack wanted afterwards had tired them mentally. After a good round of dead sleep they had both awoken and decided that the day didn’t need to start immediately. Even Jesse, who usually got antsy about sitting still for too long, felt that an extra hour in bed would do no harm. They were lying side by side, with their left and right sides, respectively, smashed together with just enough room for small arm movements. Hanzo had a novel he was reading, while Jesse was playing games on his pad.

“Honey?” Jesse was still swiping along on his game and Hanzo hadn’t glanced up from his book.

“Hmm?” Sounded the noncommittal answer from Hanzo as he licked his thumb and used it to turn a page. Jesse kind of loved these half-attention conversations because it felt like they had been together for long enough to be secure in each other without needing to be explicitly aware of each other all the time.  

“I wanna do some pet play again.” Jesse said as he swiped the last piece in place, securing a game victory. Another victory was when Hanzo, without even grabbing a bookmark, slammed his book shut. Just because they didn’t _need_ each other’s attention, didn’t mean it wasn’t nice to _grab_ it every once in a while.

“I would not mind, I enjoy it as well.” Hanzo sounded a lot more focused. He put the book down on the side of his pillow.

“But I want some changes.” Jesse continued, because he’d been thinking about last time for a good long while, and while it had been fantastic, he had an even better scenario in mind.

“Was the last round unsatisfactory?” Hanzo asked, without any hesitation. Jesse enjoyed that they could talk like this without one party getting hurt or assuming the worst, they just asked and answered as straight forward as they could.

“No. I loved it, but I wanna try sumethin’ in addition.” Jesse clarified. The scenario he’d dreamt up had been a prominent feature in his daydreams for a good few weeks now, which was why he was sure he himself wanted to try it, which made it easier to bring up to Hanzo.

“Do tell.” The response was almost expected; Hanzo was always willing to listen, even if he wasn’t always too keen on following through. Between the two of them they had found a few things they weren’t too keen on trying.

“I wanna be a bitch in heat.” Jesse explained, poorly. It was more of a summation of things, really.

“Not a far stretch.” Hanzo said with a twinkle in his eye and an upturned mouth.

“Haha, you’re a funny one, ain’tcha.” Jesse replied in a sarcastic tone, but the smile playing about his lips showed that he had taken the comment as intended. “But seriously. I wanna be a real bitch. Like,” he paused for a second, as if his brain needed to catch up with his mouth “I wanna have my cock bound and wear my latex suit, the one with access to my ass only” was what came out on the first breath. “I want m’ paws ‘nd ears too, o’ course, with a clip-on tail.” Was what came tumbling out right after.  

“I like that idea, a lot.” Hanzo mused, as the picture painted itself before his mind’s eye. “You do not want the tail plug?” Hanzo needed to specify, after he had compiled the mental image. They had used a tail plug last time.

“About the plug. Here’s the weird part.” Jesse squirmed. One could have said fidget, one could have said any number of things that were more appropriate for a man in his mid-thirties, but no, Jesse McCree squirmed.

“Nothing is weird here, Jesse.” Hanzo reminded him, as he shifted so he could grasp Jesses chin in one hand and guide the cowboy’s gaze back to him.

“I know.” Jesse said with a half-smile, a rosy dusting across his cheeks. “I’m just getting used to that.”

“I know the feeling.” Hanzo confessed, “Asking you to give me an enema and leaving it in before fucking me was hard. On many different levels.” The archer continued, deliberately bringing up a kink he remembered having trouble with expressing.

“It turned out great though.” Jesse mused, his half smile had turned into a full one.

“But messy.” Hanzo grinned, as he remembered the horrid clean-up and all the laughs it had caused.

“Didn’t detract from the greatness none.” Jesse reminded him.

“True” Hanzo agreed, it had been a great afternoon. “Now what did you want?” He put the conversation back on track.

“I want to mix food coloring in the lube to simulate blood.” And the blush was back, but the smile was still there.

“Why?” Hanzo was honestly baffled, but it didn’t sound like something he’d mind at all.

“Bitches in heat spot.” Jesse confessed. It took a few seconds before Hanzo connected the dots, but when he did, the image was strangely compelling. “I also wanna be prepared when you come in,” Jesse continued, he was squirming again, but Hanzo decided to let it go, as long as the explanation didn’t taper off. Hanzo loved it when Jesse was wet and ready for his cock. “all sloppy like - like a puffy heat pussy.” And those last words turned the entire image from strangely compelling to highly arousing.

“I can see the appeal.” Hanzo choked out, as a thousand images flashed inside his head, including some from his younger years. “We used to have dogs at the estate, and the handlers would check for spotting by touching a white cloth to the vulva, would that be a wish?” Hanzo didn’t even know what possessed him to say that, but he did, and the idea took root in his brain, quickly.

“Yeah. That sounds good” Jesse breathed, his flush had spread past the point of embarrassment. “And I want you to act like a jealous owner.” The cowboy added, his voice had grown raspy. “Cuddle me and call me a good girl” That had been a part of their last session as well, Jesse liked being called a good girl during pet play, and Hanzo liked doing it. “And tie me up with a harness and a leash to the machine because you can’t stand the thought of me being fucked by another dog” Was the last of it, it seemed, as Jesse stopped to gauge his reaction.

“That is honestly very true, I am a possessive man.” Hanzo admitted, and it was true, the thought of anyone else fucking Jesse was enough to make Hanzo murderous. “With one of the knotted dildoes?” Hanzo asked Jesse to clarify, as they had a varied selection.

“Yes please.” Jesse nodded, pleased. “And you won’t fuck me, even so, because I’m a _dog_ ,” and the emphasis on the word really drove the entire scene home “And I’ll whine until you give in” Hanzo could just see how prettily Jesse would whine for his cock, and it was an excellent image.

“Your cock will be bound. Do you want to ejaculate?” Clarification was important, even if Hanzo was having trouble thinking clearly.

“I’m not sure.” Jesse mused.

“Want to leave it as a session variable and I’ll check in with you?” The option of checking in during a session was always a good one, and they would both use the option freely if needed.

“Yeah. That would be great.” Jesse nodded “Also, can you breed me?”

“Of course.” Hanzo loved going balls deep and coming, it felt absolutely fantastic.

“Talk about how good I’ll look fat with your pups, n shit.” Jesse babbled, and the thought of Jesse being fat and helpless with pups did something to Hanzo, something really good. “‘Nd I want ya to call me Josie” Hanzo’s brain froze.

“I – I like that thought.” Were the only words Hanzo could think of at the moment. He took a breath and collected his thoughts “You being a horny, animalistic beast.” He clarified. “More than I am willing to admit” Because this conversation had spawned something that might have been touched upon during their last pet play session but was laid completely bare now.

“Ain’t nothin’ weird here” Jesse sassed, with an accompanying eye-brow waggle.

“Do not use my own words against me.” Hanzo groused good naturedly.

“Or you’ll do what?” Jesse had the uncanny ability to go from almost embarrassed to ragingly sassy at the blink of an eye, and Hanzo enjoyed it.

“We’ll see.” Hanzo purred, an amused glint in his eyes. “But on a more serious note: I am absolutely intrigued and willing.” He confirmed.

“I hoped you’d be.” Jesse was vibrating with excitement.

“Do you want me to help with the preparations?” This was always an important question, as some sessions needed two sets of hands to prepare, while others required only one set, or it was better for one part to do it to get into the headspace they wanted.

“Nah, just come back in an hour or so, I’ll have everything set out.” Jesse stipulated “I kinda want the time to get in my headspace, ya know?” which was perfectly valid, and Hanzo felt proud they’d cultivated a relationship that allowed decisions like that. “That is, if ya wanna do it now.” Jesse added, almost as an afterthought.

“We have no missions, and I could think of no better way to spend my time.” Hanzo replied warmly. He grabbed Jesse’s hand with his own and twined their fingers together, reveling in the comfort that Jesse brought. If anyone had told Hanzo that he would not only find love, but unconditional acceptance, when he joined Overwatch he would have laughed, mostly at his own expense.

“Y’ want me to take care of that, first?” Jesse broke through Hanzo’s thoughts as he nudged at Hanzo’s crotch. His cock was half hard in his sleep trousers, and Jesse poking it didn’t make it any better.

“Yes, that might be prudent if I am to socialize until you are done preparing.” Hanzo agreed. He sounded a lot more composed than his current state of mind would suggest. That and it would be nice to have the edge taken off if he were to wander around the base, knowing what would be waiting for him when he returned. “What about you?” he asked Jesse.

“Fuck my mouth and I’ll jerk off just fine.” Was the urgent reply. Jesse was most likely aroused as well, and Hanzo guessed that fucking Jesses mouth was another way of speeding up his head-space process.

“As you wish.” Hanzo said, as if it was Jesses wish alone, but the look they shared showed exactly how mutual the desire was. “May I call you Josie?” Hanzo asked, trying to get familiar with Jesse’s chosen name for their impeding scene.

“Yeah.” Answered Jesse, word almost lost to an indrawn breath. Hanzo smiled as he leaned over and kissed Jesse before rolling over said man and standing up on the floor beside the bed. He then helped Jesse up, who was stark naked, as sleep pants were “restrictive things of evil” according to his lover. Jesse sat down on his haunches and looked up at Hanzo, which made the archers cock twitch. Hanzo smiled as he stroked along Jesses jaw and thumbed his lips, their soft skin dragging pleasantly against the pad of his thumb.

“Open up, Josie.” Hanzo spoke, as he fished his cock out of his drawstring pants and held it out with his fingers. Jesse obediently opened his mouth so Hanzo could feed his half-chub into the soft heat, watching how Jesse took more and more of it, and feeling it harden against the cowboy’s talented tongue.

“Such a good girl, Josie.” Hanzo murmured. Jesse shuddered, visibly, and wrapped a steady hand around his own awakening erection as he accepted more and more of Hanzo into his mouth, and eventually down his throat. It was a slow dragging pace, where Hanzo and Jesse maintained eye contact throughout the entire séance. Hanzo never got over how beautiful Jesse looked on his knees. The broad shouldered, rough cowboy, with his wild hair and wilder beard, content in his task, eyes shining, and fat, spit-slick lips stretching gorgeously. It wasn’t meant to last or be particularly fancy, neither, and a few minutes in Jesse groaned around the thick bulk in his mouth as he came into the palm of one hand, as Hanzo broke eye contact with a moan, and felt Jesse swallow around him.  

Hanzo pulled Jesse to his feet and kissed him softly, Jesse, who responded beautifully as he wrapped one arm around Hanzo. He tasted of morning breath and salt, which was not nearly unpleasant enough to end the melding of their lips.

“That was quick. Eager to get rid of me?” Hanzo teased as he broke off the kiss.

“Eager fer you to come back.” Jesse grinned. He was holding his cum filled hand to the side as he was leaning on Hanzo and nuzzling at his jaw. “Now, get yer pants on, darlin’, I’m going to get ready.” Jesse kissed Hanzo on the cheek and sauntered over to the en suite. Hanzo followed, grabbed a washcloth, wiped himself down, found some simple clothes to pull on, and kissed Jesse on the cheek as a parting.

“I’ll bring my phone in case something happens.” Hanzo said as he walked towards the door.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Jesse called out from the bathroom.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Han.”

Hanzo left the room with a smile on the face. He knew waiting for Jesse to be ready would be difficult, but worth it all the same  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Jesse heard the telltale swoosh of the door to their quarters and quaked with excitement, a warm, glow spreading in his guts. He washed his hand and decided he might as well do it proper and get both lathered up and sweet smelling. Hanzo had a thing for apple cinnamon hand soap and Jesse couldn’t help but agree. He then walked back out into their living-space and beelined for the door where he set the do-not-disturb code, which he then texted to Hanzo, so he could get back in. In effect it meant that Athena would only notify them of an emergency or if there was a medical emergency, for which Angela had an override. It wouldn’t do for someone to come in and disturb Jesse’s preparations, or the session, as both he and Hanzo agreed that they were not exhibitionists in the slightest. Then he made himself a mental check-list of things he needed to do to become Josie.

A shower to wash off the grime of a good night’s sleep, an enema to avoid certain messes, and open himself up. Those things were first priority. And to complete that he needed towels, the enema nozzle, and the training plug set, alongside some food colored lube. Then he needed to get his accessories ready, but that could come after he’d cleaned up and worked a plug inside. The shower was a quick fix, to be honest, and he’d given himself an enema enough times by now to where it was almost routine. Jesse had to admit he loved that he was getting laid, and laid well, enough to where it was, indeed, a routine.

A problem, however, tried to arise, quite literally, when he grabbed the lube, clean and fresh as he was, and started fingering himself open – he’d forgotten to bind his cock, and it was twitching to life. The cowboy cleaned off his fingers with an amused, yet self-deprecating huff, and went in search of his soft body chastity cage, a device he used often, and with immeasurable glee. It was a clear and slightly curved design with a hole for fluid leakage, and a separate chamber for his nuts. He found it inside the same toy box where his other pet-play gear was, and yes, they had several boxes. He quickly guided his cock inside the device and placed his balls where they were supposed to be, satisfaction thrumming through him as he felt the slight weight of it, and the constriction against his glans. Jesse grabbed the training plug set, then turned to the tiny college kitchen in their quarters, retrieved the food safe red dye, and returned to the bathroom.

Back inside the en suite Jesse lubed up his fingers, again, and got back to work. Then he reached for the first plug of the training set, lubed it up, and pushed it inside without resistance. Jesse was glad he had caught himself before he’d gotten fully hard, as that would have cramped the time-frame he gave Hanzo. He did love playing with his own ass though and stretching himself open like this was no hardship. The next plug size up required a little rocking before it settled nicely inside, though Jesse pulled it out and pushed it back in a few times to speed up the process. He also felt his knees wobble a bit as he accidentally brushed his own prostate.

The third size was almost as thick around as Hanzo’s cock and needed a little more slick before it settled in properly, and it felt amazing when he pulled it back out and his rim caught on the widest part of the plug. Jesse was feeling fuzzy from the stimulation already, and his cock had already started straining, quite vigorously, against the rubber that kept it soft. The fourth size was a bit of a struggle, it would have been easier with Hanzo here, but Jesse wanted to transform into Josie for Hanzo, all on his own. When he finally pushed in the last inch and his hole fluttered around the base, Jesse groaned, and had to steady himself against the bathroom counter. His cock was dribbling a little bit, but he wowed to clean it up once he had worked the last plug in. He fucked the current plug in and out a few times to loosen himself up, the wet squelch of his ass almost too loud in the tiny bathroom, yet Jesse loved it, as it reminded him of how sloppy he was getting, and why he was doing it.

The last plug was a bit of a stretch, pun intended, and it took some elbow grease, also intended, to make it happen, but Jesse felt quite accomplished, and somewhat euphoric, when he finally managed to seat the silicone toy inside. It felt very heavy as he tried to move, and he felt his own hips and legs produce a much different gait than normal, as his body compensated for the foreign intrusion. It was seated so snugly there was barely any movement at all from the toy itself, but his own hips learned, quickly, to roll whenever he stepped, which, Jesse supposed, wasn’t a bad thing. Now all he had to do was get suited up.

He walked, bowlegged and unsteady, back into the main room and knelt down before the box he’d pulled his cock cage from. He pulled out a black latex body suit, and a plastic bag which contained a huge can of talcum powder, his collar, and the bag that held all his pet play wear. With his bundle in tow he went back into the bathroom as he refused to get talcum powder all over everything in the main room – getting it out of fabrics was a bitch and a half. Jesse dumped the pet-play bag in a corner, flicked the toilet lid down, sat, and began the tedious process of getting a latex suit on. Sitting had the fortunate effect of pushing the plug deeper, but it did make it harder to bend over. Jesse also had to use a lot of talcum to avoid ripping out his hairs when they were done, and he had to take it off. He started with his legs, got both his ankles in and slowly worked the suit upwards, minding the joints on his mechanical hand so they wouldn’t snag on the suit and rip it. Latex was a bitch to get on and off, but it felt like heaven and made Jesse feel sexy as all hells. He also had to avoid stretching out the suit too much, as he was entering from the neckline, which was a sailor’s neck, because full body suits were an absolute bitch like that.

Finally, after an eternity and a half, Jesse was suited up. He had to adjust the suit some places, like getting the hole in the pants area positioned right, and getting the last vestiges of suit down to his wrists. He decided to get the plug out before he put the rest of his outfit on, plus, he had to color in some lube. The plug was pulled out and pushed back in a few times before, with a final slurp, he let the heavy silicone fall into his palm so he could set it aside. The thought of blood, in and of itself, was not a good one for Jesse, as he’d had more than enough of that, thank you, but simulating it to emulate being a spotting bitch? Jesse was down for that and judging by Hanzo’s reaction – so was he! The cowboy wiped between his cheeks, because there had most definitely been some lube smear, and thought about the logistics of the next step. Jesse could feel how stretched he was as he dragged the paper over his puffy rim, which pleased him. A moment of eureka struck and Jesse shuffled back into the main room and beelined for the kitchenette, walking was much easier this time around, and searched for a disposable cup. He found one, and he also went over to their bedside table to grab the lube shooter in the drawer.

Back in the bathroom Jesse squirted a hefty amount of lube into the cup, grabbed the food coloring, mixed the two together, the color was a deep burgundy and would do nicely, and sucked it up into the shooter, which he then used to get the entire contents of the cup into himself. Jesse couldn’t help but want to look. He turned around in front of the mirror and used his hands to spread his cheeks, who were partially exposed due to the cut of the suit, so he could look at the results. His hole had taken on a slit like quality, the rim looked overworked already, and he felt disturbingly empty. The hint of red liquid clinging to his skin looked absolutely sinful, and he felt a jolt of arousal just looking at himself; this was exactly what he wanted.

Putting on his tail was priority after that. It was part of a black cup harness, so he stepped into the cup, pulled it up, and voila, Jesse had a fluffy, curled tail that matched the color of his hair. Next came the collar which was thick, wine red, and sturdy. It was a part of a restraint set, but it was Jesse’s favorite one, so that’s the one he picked. It was heavy around his throat and it made him feel owned, which was the entire purpose of this session. The ears were a simple headband that matched Jesse’s hair, the ears were long, soft and fluffy, much like the ones of an Irish Setter. The paws were easy, as the ones for his legs were basically huge fuzzy boots that came up above his knees and matched his tail, and the ones for his hand were thumbless fuzzy mittens that came up to his elbows. He loved the softness of his paws and tail, to be honest. When Jesse had first purchased the set he couldn’t stop running his fingers through it, and knowing he would look just as soft and fluffy wearing it made him feel content in a way that honestly surprised him.

Jesse, no, Josie, was ready. He looked himself up and down in the mirror and shivered pleasantly; it was time to get down on all fours and beg. The thought made him snort, because if someone had told a young Jesse that he was, one day, going to enjoy giving up his body, mind, and soul to a cranky Japanese assassin, that young Jesse would have thrown a punch, or six.

Now all that needed to be done was wait for Hanzo. A sad whine rang out through the room. He’d been gone for so long.

Waiting sucked. Josie huffed, and folded his paws before he laid his head down on them in a sulk.

_ _ _ _ _

Hanzo checked his phone, which had received no counter message to the time they had set before he left, with a frisson of anticipation rushing through his body. In the time he had waited for Jesse to get ready, he had grabbed some food for himself, in addition to collecting some non-perishable snacks for Jesse in a plastic bag. He’d also run into Hana, who had looked ten kinds of wrecked, as she explained the horrors of a 24-hour stream and how she needed some real food before she went and died. He also had time for a cup of tea and checking his emails, which was a quick job anyhow. Three general messages from Winston and one late night ramble forwarded to everyone from Hana, which was probably her trying to get people to drop by with snacks during her stream; Hanzo was very glad he slept through the plea. Eventually the time was creeping up on him, however, and he turned his feet back towards the quarters he shared with Jesse.

He really enjoyed it when Jesse wanted to be a pet, the readily available affection the cowboy displayed on a daily basis became a constant, and he was absolutely adorable with his paws and ears on. The thought of Jesse, or rather, Josie, being in heat was an interesting twist, and one that Hanzo came to enjoy more and more, the longer he thought about it. He reached the door and punched in the code Jesse had sent him, which he had memorized because it gave him something to focus on as he aimlessly waited for Jesse to finish his transformation.

The door swooshed open and he was immediately treated to the sight of his pet bounding up to him, making happy noises. Hanzo quickly stepped inside so the door could close, and he could hit the lock button. Jesse looked absolutely marvelous, fuzzy footed and everything, and his eyes were already taking on a glassy sheen, and his grin was absolutely that of a puppy.

“Hello there, Josie.” Hanzo greeted, warmly, as his pet almost crashed into his legs, rubbing his head against his crotch. He reached down and scratched behind Jesse’s ears and listened to the pleased half-barks and whimpers he produced.

“Have you been a good girl while I’ve been gone?” Hanzo asked, an amused lilt to his voice. The only response he got was a sharp bark, and the sight of Jesse wiggling his hips so the clip-on tail wagged side to side.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Hanzo smiled to himself, he was just about to move further into the room when Jesse noticed the plastic bag full of snacks dangling from his elbow, and before Hanzo could even blink, Jesse was pawing at it, trying to get his face down into the opening of the bag.

“Josie, no!” Hanzo commanded “Get down!” He ended up having to shove Jesse down to the floor “Bad Josie!” He then growled and wagged his finger threateningly. “These snacks are not for you!” Well, they were, but they were for after play, and honestly, having his pet try to eat now would be a mess beyond reckoning, and there was no plastic sheeting down.

“Josie, sit!” Hanzo bid as he moved to put the snacks into the cupboard of the tiny kitchenette. Jesse didn’t sit, however, he followed Hanzo closely, his large body getting tangled up in Hanzo’s legs, much like a real dog. Hanzo sighed, fondly, and gently shoved Jesse away so he could make his way over to the cabinet without having to summersault to save his own face from the floor. Angela wouldn’t be too happy about treating a double black eye with the backing explanation that Jesse was being a puppy, literally, and because he wanted attention so much Hanzo ended up tripping over his boyfriend.

Hanzo stashed the snacks and turned around to face Jesse, who looked suitably chastised.

“What is going on with you, Josie?” Hanzo asked as he gently approached Jesse, who whined low and raised up to nuzzle at Hanzo’s crotch again. Hanzo knew what he was playing at, but the scene had been set, so he put on a frown and gently pushed Jesse away again, which resulted in another whine. Jesse backed off, slightly, and spun around on the floor.

“Josie, stay!” Hanzo saw an opening and he took it. Jesse, for once, stilled, briefly, as Hanzo grabbed a paper towel from the kitchenette, as they had a small dispenser next to the sink. “You have something stuck on your behind.” Hanzo informed, as he tried to make Jesse keep staying still, as his earlier command had gone in one ear, rolled around a bit, much like one of Jesse’s tumbleweeds, and rolled off. Hanzo reached behind Jesse and wiped over the splotch he’d seen, which made the towel come away red stained.

“Oh, now I understand.” Hanzo deepened his voice deliberately, which was a surefire way to make Jesse shiver, and whimper, which he did. The archer laid a hand on Jesse’s head and gently stroked his hair and ears, crooning in a deep voice.

“No wonder you were acting out, little one,” Hanzo chuckled, as he looked at the stained paper. Jesse whined in the back of his throat and rubbed his face against Hanzo’s thighs. The archer threw the paper, with his usual accuracy, into the trash bin, and gently prodded at Jesse’s neck to guide him over to the bed, where Hanzo sat down.

“Come here, Josie.” He bid Jesse, who crowded in between Hanzo’s legs and, once more, tried to snuffle his way into contact with Hanzo’s groin. The archer pushed Jesse back again with a gentle movement and scratched under Jesse’s chin. “No, little one, you cannot.” Hanzo implored. Jesse whuffed, a disappointing sound that sounded very accusing as well.  “I’m going to give you cuddles and scratches, but not if you keep doing things you are not allowed to.” Hanzo admonished gently, which Jesse responded to with a truly pitiful sound as he moved back a bit.

“I can’t help you, Josie, not like that” Hanzo put on a truly distraught look, while silently enjoying the twitching that had started up around Jesse’s temples – the twitching usually signaled that Jesse was getting fed up, and Hanzo wanted to see how far he could push his puppy before he was pounced on. “I know it feels weird, Josie, but it’ll be over soon.” He said sympathetically, deliberately including Jesse’s chosen nickname, while Jesse tried to glare balefully at his owner, but the effect was ruined quite splendidly by the way Jesse’s  puppy ears flopped softly on the side of his head.

Jesse tried, again, to get at Hanzo’s crotch, but this time Hanzo didn’t push him away, but grabbed at his collar with a disapproving noise, stopping Jesse a mere inch from his goal.

“Josie” He warned, “If you can’t behave I am going have to make you behave.” The threat registered, and Jesse sat back and tilted his head, which resulted in Hanzo having to fight the urge to coo like a teen-ager because no adult male, no matter how hot, had any business looking that cute. Hanzo schooled his face into something he hoped was menacing and not a horrid twist between the utter sap he was feeling on the inside and what he was hoping to portray as an annoyed dog owner. Hanzo felt it was time to move to the next part of the session, as Jesse began to pull against his collar, which Hanzo was still gripping tightly. He relinquished his hold and got up, taking extra effort in ignoring the whines from Jesse. He then went over to the low table in the center of the room and lifted the table cloth and dragged out the sex machine they’d bought for one of their first serious sessions. It was a piston driven center bar with two upside-down T legs that helped adjust height. Then He set the machine up with practiced ease and placed it over by the wall that led into the bathroom, which was also where wall mounted row of sturdy coat hooks was drilled into the steel bulkhead of the base wall. Jesse was underfoot the entire time and kept nosing at Hanzo’s hands as much as he could, but Hanzo resolutely ignored him, and he had to admit that hearing Jesses whines get more desperate as times passed was extremely satisfying. Hanzo then located Jesse’s harness, which was a piece they had used in several different sessions, and a leash. Jesse, who saw the harness, tried to scuttle away, but Hanzo was quick.

“No, Josie, you’ve shown me what you want, now you will receive it.” Hanzo growled as he managed to wrangle his wild puppy into the harness without breaking anything or anyone. Then he clipped the leash on in a swift motion and wrapped it around his wrist, which bore results instantly as Jesse couldn’t pull away when he tried scampering across the room. Hanzo, quite literally, dragged Jesse behind him as he went over to the bed to find, and rummage, through their toy boxes for the right attachment for the machine. After locating a few possible contenders, he chose a dildo modeled after a Rottweiler, grabbed it, and brought both the attachment and his puppy before the machine. He fastened the dildo, with some difficulty, as Jesse kept whining and trying to pull away, which compromised the effectivity of his one hand. Eventually Hanzo’s stubbornness won out, the machine was ready.

“Come, Josie, show me how much of a good little girl you are.” Hanzo cajoled as he guided Jesse where he wanted him, slowly backing into the range of the machine. Jesse still made some petulant noises in the back of his throat, but soon Hanzo was able to guide his puppy back onto the dildo, quite easily, as Jesse had stretched himself out beautifully. Jesse shuddered as he was spread over the knot, as Hanzo guided him all the way back. Hanzo then tossed the leash over the sturdy coat hooks, leaving Jesse no room to move forward, as he was held back by his harness.

“Such a good girl, Josie, so good for me.” Hanzo crooned as he watched Jesse vibrate in place, he ran his hands down from Jesse’s head, down his back, and between his cheeks, fingering the loose hole, feeling how sloppy it was, still, even with the dildo and knot inside. He enjoyed the sight that occurred when he eased a finger inside Jesse, alongside the dildo, and dragged it out so the puffy rim kept expanding and contracting, as Jesse pitter patted his paws in place and made low noises.

“Such a pretty girl, Josie, so good.” Hanzo kept raining down the praise, not only because Jesse had requested it, but also because Hanzo loved doing it – Jesse deserved praise, inside sessions and outside. He could get three fingers in alongside the knotted dildo and he abused it, loved watching Jesse’s hole try to close tight around the silicone, but it’s stretched out state made the clenching just look greedy.

Hanzo moved away from Jesse to grab one of the plugged-in extension cords from under the bed so he could hook up the machine. Jesse hated the distance, it seemed, because he kept making distressed noises, which did make Hanzo hurry. The second the machine was plugged in Hanzo grabbed the wire attached remote and sat down next to Jesse’s head.

“I am back, Josie.” He greeted warmly, as he invited Jesse to lean on him as much as the puppy could. He cooed into Jesse’s ears and scratched and petted whatever he could reach. “So good, little Josie, so good for me, this is going to help you.” Hanzo kept up a soft-spoken mantra as he felt Jesse lean on him more and more. He was careful that Jesse’s position would not be painful when he finally turned the machine on. Hanzo kept stroking and petting until Jesse’s whining got loud enough to almost be piercing.

“Good girl, you are so patient, so patient Josie.” Hanzo hummed as he flicked on the machine to the lowest setting, which caused Jesse’s entire body to tense as he made the closest thing he had made to a human noise yet. “Is that good for you, Josie, was it just what you needed?” Hanzo asked, as he kept petting his puppy. Jesse responded by crooning low in his throat and leaning into Hanzo’s touches. The bulbous knot at the base of the dildo slid in and out without any trouble, showing off exactly how well Jesse had prepared himself earlier.  The machine was ramped up a notch, and Hanzo’s crooning was backed up by the slick sounds of the dildo moving inside Jesse, as well as a steady stream of craving puppy noises. The archer watched Jesse’s hole take the knot over and over again, loving how the rim kept clenching down to keep it inside on every outward drag.  

“Such a good girl, Josie, I am going to help you through this.” Hanzo vowed “I have to.” He said out loud. “There is no way I would let some mangy mutt mount my beautiful little girl.” Hanzo promised devoutly, which received a loud keen in return. “I know, little one, there is no need for filthy mutts here.” Hanzo hissed fiercely as he possessively held Jesse close, “You’re _my_ good girl, and I refuse to share you, no matter how needy your little bitch hole is.” Hanzo was straight up growling menacingly at this point, as he nosed into Jesse’s neck and put his hands wherever they could reach. Jesse responded with a string of pleased noises and he wiggled his hips, even as the machine kept pistoning back and forth, so his tail wagged, the long clip keeping it firmly attached to the cup strap.

Hanzo lifted his head from Jesse’s neck, which had become slick with sweat, and dared look at the canine dildo that was spreading Jesse open – it was covered in the colored lube, and the sight of the red splattered silicone made Hanzo’s entire body tingle, and he noticed, at once, how deeply aroused he really was. He’d been sporting a half chub since he entered the room, but he’d pushed that aside in favor of following the script, but watching Jesse being a whiny, spotting, good little bitch was sinfully good.  Jesse must have noticed too, as he started pawing at Hanzo’s crotch, where his excitement was clearly visible.

“Je- Josie,” Hanzo breathed, changing the name last minute, because the heavy, warm pressure of Jesse’s paw gently scraping over his pants covered cock felt amazing, and remembering to use the right nickname required brain-power that was being re-directed at the moment. When  Hanzo got his wits about him he ramped the machine up to the third, and final level, which distracted Jesse to the point where the pawing stopped, his arms shaking as he howled towards the ceiling. Jesse’s hips were working with whatever room they had – the fluffy tail was flopping around like crazy as he whined and strained towards Hanzo, who leaned back on his hands and enjoyed the show, not caring that he was leaking inside his boxers, staining both his underwear and pants.

“Yes, that’s it, Josie, you are so good.” Hanzo let all his filth pour over Jesse, as he watched the cowboy melt completely into a puppy puddle. “Such a good little girl you are, so good.” The words, repeats as they were, had the desired effect on Jesse, who whimpered and reached out an unsteady paw to Hanzo once more, with a wavering motion that bellied his want for contact.

“You are still in a horrible state, are you not, little one?” Hanzo asked as he closed the distance between them once more. Jesse finally reached Hanzo with his paw and began stringing his crotch with his ungainly, furry appendage. He was also wobbling, as he was balancing on one hand, and every inward thrust of the machine forced a small noise out of him. Hanzo decided it was time; he was giving in.

“Do you want me to help you even more, little one?” Hanzo asked quietly as he kept petting his puppy. The reply was a frantic rubbing of a paw against Hanzo’s cock and a deep nodding motion by Jesse’s head, coupled with a string of wild noises that were much louder than the previous ones. “I love you, my good girl, and I only want you to be happy.” Hanzo confessed, although he was fully aware that he was just as invested, and joyful about this scene as Jesse was. He never removed his touch completely from Jesse, but he turned off the machine, and he managed to get up, one hand always on Jesse, somewhere, while the other one unbuttoned his fly and shoved the waistline of his pants and boxers down so his cock, which had filled out nicely, spring free from confinement. Jesse tried to move to get at Hanzo, but he was stopped by both the stilled machine and his harness, but Hanzo took mercy on his pretty puppy and unhooked the leash from the wall and let Jesse crawl forward, watching Jesse slide off the knot for the final time.

“Ready girl?” Hanzo asked, to which the response was Jesse falling down on his front paws, ass in the air, as his puppy spread his hind legs for better access. “Oh, you filthy little girl, so filthy Josie.” Hanzo praised as he gave his own cock a couple of tugs. He knelt down behind his desperate puppy and, without any resistance, slid his cock inside the wet heat Jesse had so lovingly stretched for him. There was less friction than usual, but Jesse was so aroused his body heat, as well as his desperate attempts to clench down on Hanzo’s cock, still made the archer delirious. The food colored lube was making a right mess, as well, and just after the first thrust, Hanzo’s cock was covered in the stuff.

“I do not have a knot for you, Josie girl, but I will try my best to make you feel better anyway.” Hanzo promised as he grabbed Jesse’s latex covered hips and set a punishing pace, made much easier by the sheer amount of lube present inside Jesse. It sloshed around Hanzo’s cock and dribbled out of Jesse’s hole in an uneven stream, and the food stain got everywhere, but Hanzo didn’t mind, as the pretty moans Jesse gave up were completely worth it. The intentional puppy noises had fallen by the wayside as more animalistic and quite unintentional sounds became the norm.

The plan was for Hanzo to keep plowing Jesse until he filled Jesse up with his come, but Jesse suddenly twitched, violently, and let go of a deep groan that Hanzo felt the vibrations of long after it ended. His ass felt like it was almost trying to crush Hanzo’s cock. The cowboy looked like his entire body was clenching every muscle and he was making noises so high pitched it almost sounded like he was in pain – Hanzo was tempted to end the session right there, but he decided to give Jesse one more chance to use their safe word so he, pulled out, his red stained cock smearing lube and other fluids against Jesse’s backside, as he raised Jesse up and rested the cowboy back against his own chest, the latex suit sliding against Hanzo’s sweaty chest.

“How’s my little girl, Josie?” Hanzo crooned into Jesse’s ear, as he struggled to keep his puppy upright, as the cowboy felt like he was made of jelly, and the slick latex wasn’t helping matters, yet Jesse kept twitching and whimpering. “Use your words, Josie, how’s my little girl?” Hanzo asked again and Jesse opened his eyes.

“Yes. Please.” Were the shaky words that came out, as Jesse gave him a watery look, his one paw came up to pet Hanzo’s hands, which were the only reasons why Jesse was able to stay up at all “Please more!” Jesse pleaded, his chocolate brown eyes were glassy, and his mouth was slack enough to where he could barely form words, drool gathering in the corners of his mouth. Hanzo nuzzled into Jesse’s neck and felt for his pulse, which hammering away, due to their activities, but not so wildly that it would constitute a danger – Hanzo had enough medical knowledge to know that much.

“Of course, my good little girl.” Hanzo happily relented, as he was really hoping not to end the scene right now. He shifted his hold on Jesse and use his free hand to guide himself back inside, a primal relief filling him as he was enveloped in wet heat once more. Jesse twitched again, and almost collapsed back into Hanzo, who managed, with some effort, to thrust up into Jesse and keep the twitching going, as Jesse cried out and undulated with every move Hanzo made.

“Want my come, little one?” Hanzo teased as he delivered a few brutal thrusts in rapid succession, driving noises out of Jesse neither of them knew the cowboy could make. “Use your words, Josie girl, do you want my come?” The entire scene was supposed to be non-verbal from Jesse’s side, as it had been during their last pet-play, but with the new development Hanzo wanted to be completely sure moving forwards. Even while his head was swimming in the sight and sound of Jesse falling apart on his cock, Hanzo never wanted to hurt Jesse, he had to make sure.

“Yes.” Came the high-pitched plea Jesse delivered as Hanzo cored his sloppy hole out with his cock. Hanzo groaned and buried his face in Jesse’s sweaty neck, his nose catching on the neckline of the latex suit. Holding out seemed pointless now.

“Want me to breed your good little hole?” Hanzo tried to keep his voice from stuttering as he savagely pounded upwards into Jesse’s willing clutch.

“Yes!” The response was clearer this time around, but just as high pitched.

“Fill you up with my puppies, like a good little bitch, Josie?” Hanzo had almost forgotten about that request, but feeling Jesse part so easily on his cock, and hearing how desperate the cowboy was, jogged his memory at just the right time.

“Yes!” Jesse sobbed, right before Hanzo groaned and plastered his hips against Jesse’s plump ass, driving his cock deep so his come could mingle with all the lube.

“Fucking breed you like a good bitch, Josie, so good.” Hanzo babbled as his balls twitched violently as they emptied their load into Jesse, who moaned long, and deep, at the feeling of the added wet warmth inside. Hanzo sat down, dragging Jesse with him, still sat on his softening cock, as they both breathed deeply, post-sex shivers making them shiver and cling to each other, even Jesse, in his latex suit, was affected by the drop in endorphins.

“You want to ejaculate?” Hanzo managed to get out, when his brains came back online. Jesse was leaning back with his head on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s be lovely, darlin’.” Jesse sounded exhausted, and Hanzo had to think about it for a few seconds before he acted, as his brainpower still wasn’t running at full speed. Eventually Hanzo brought his hands down into the slit of Jesse’s Latex suit, where his softening cock poked through, and still hadn’t slipped out of Jesse’s ass, and grabbed at the fabric.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He said firmly, as he ripped the fabric enough to where Jesse’s caged cock came to light. The latex material was wet with white fluid and was clumped with baby powder.

“At least I know why you were twitching so hard,” Hanzo mused as he watched the pearly white drops cling to both Jesse’s cage and the suit.

“Yeah, t’was amazin’.” Jesse slurred, his arms were hanging limply by his side, and his entire weight was resting on Hanzo. Hanzo, gently, started extracting Jesse’s cock from it’s rubber prison, and watched as it slowly twitched to life. With little prodding at all, Jesse was hard and leaking, and it took only a few well placed strokes before the cowboy twitched weakly, his come squishing between Hanzo’s stroking fingers.

“Are you good?” Hanzo asked, a sated smile on his lips.

“So very,” Jesse replied “You?” He asked.

“Perfect.” Hanzo gushed, which he would deny to his dying day, as he clung to Jesse and waited for the both of them to regain enough strength to take a shower.


End file.
